Spell Casting Mishap, Chibi!
by leagallypsychotic
Summary: Arthur intends to try out a new spell, but a mistake causes him to turn into a chibi, but he can't live his life normally. With the help of his female friend, Arthur tries to figure out a way to reverse the spell, but does he really want to be an adult?
1. Spell Casting MishapChibi!

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

"Oh c'mon, please?" You beg England.

"Absolutely not!"

"But…I'm so interested!"

"If anything, I don't think it's suitable for a young lady such as you to get involve with witchcraft. Now go on, off you go," He waves his hand as he tries to shoo you out of his house so he could practice some spells, America being his victim, and maybe, even you, but he wouldn't let you know.

"That's not fair! I really want to know how to cast spells like you!" You pout and fold your arms.

"Oh I know (Name) but what if something goes terribly wrong? I don't want to be responsible for a mistake made by you," He glares at you, "Now please leave. You're taking up precious time."

"Arthur you're not fair!"

"Go back home (Name) I'll talk to you later after I see the results of this spell."

"But-," He merely closes the door after giving you a quick goodbye.

He locks his doors and closes his windows, "There. Now there should be no way for her to get in."

He grabs his cloak and spell book, while heading in the direction of his usual dark room with ritual writings on the floor. The very room in which he caught you in, trying to cast a spell until he caught you and ushered you out, forbidding you to even enter without him or his consent. He flips through the pages and the piece of paper that he is looking for, flutters out of the book and onto the floor.

"Ah, here it is…let's see what happens to America this time," He clears his throat, "Hope Russia doesn't pop out again."

He closes his eyes and begins to chant, and the candles dim down, smoke begins to fill the room, and England is soon engulfed, and begins to cough. He fans his hand in front of his face, to keep himself from inhaling it. Then he uses his cloak to cover his mouth and nose, and he waits for the smoke to clear. He opens one eye and sighs.

"That was weird…" He says in a high pitched voice.

He gasps and then looks down, and he notices his cloak is falling off of him and that when he lifts up his arms, his hands are small. He then realizes that his clothes are much too big, and so he quickly runs to a mirror on the far side of the room, and what he sees he is not very pleased.

"Bloody hell I'm a child!" He begins to panic and runs around to look for the spell, "This can't be right; America was supposed to be the one to turn into a child, not me!"

He then starts to wonder, how will he feed himself? What will he dress? Will anyone realize he's missing since he's so small he really isn't comfortable leaving his house? After all, he hasn't been a child for centuries, and has always remembered his childhood being the worst. He was always picked on and bullied by not only other nations, but his brothers. He then gulps.

"What if Scotland makes another surprised visit?" He gasps, "I need to call someone! But who?" He paces around the room, and then decides to not bother to fix the rather large clothing, and he walks out of the dark room and towards his.

"I have no choice…I'll need to call her until I find a way to reverse this," After he finds a towel to wrap around himself he heads for the kitchen.

He grabs a chair and slides it over to the counter, and he climbs on it. He picks up the phone and pushes in the buttons and listens to the rings. Surprisingly, you pick up the phone rather quickly.

"Hello?"

"(Name)?"

"Oh hey Arthur! So how did that spell go?"

He sighs.

"Oh wait…you sound weird."

"Just…come over."

"Um…will I be scared?"

"No…you will be shocked."

"Alright, I'll be there soon!"

England opens the door, and you look around, "Arthur?"

"Down here."

You look down, and your eyes widen, "Arthur?"

"Who the hell do you think I am a bloody leprechaun?" He snaps.

You purse your lips, "Now now, you're far too young to be speaking like that."

"Oh piss off woman, I'm a grown man!"

You smirk.

"You get what I'm saying!"

"Well…it wouldn't be right to leave you alone so…I'll stay with you!"

"What? NO!"

You frown, "Then I'll take you home with me?"

He growls, "Help me find a way to-…never mind, finding a way to fix this will take days."

"Let me stay and I can help!" You give him the puppy dog eyes, "You can't resist."

He smacks his face, "Fine!"

You jump for joy and grab him, smothering him into your breasts, "Oh thank you Arthur! You've made me so happy!"

He doesn't say anything due to being completely caught off guard by your chest being pressed against his face.


	2. Dinner Time

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-1-**

England sits on his couch, while you occupy yourself in the kitchen, cooking him his dinner, since he is in a rather _small _predicament. His thoughts swirl, what went wrong with the spell? Did he forget a word? Did he say an extra word? Were his intentions not strong enough? How the hell did he end up like a child? He is broken from his thoughts, after catching a wonderful aroma in his nose, and his mouth begins to water.

"Arthur, dinner's ready," You call from the kitchen.

His large eyes blink, as he slowly lowers himself off the couch, as to make sure he doesn't fall. He walks to the table as fast as he can, and he pouts once he reaches his destination. You set his plate down, but the chair is far too high for him. He tries to climb up, but he made a miscalculation and so his weight pulls the chair towards him, making him fall on his back, the chair toppling over him. It bonks him on the forehead, and his large eyes begin to water, and his face turns red from anger and embarrassment, and he bursts out crying.

"Arthur?" You quickly leave the stove and tend to the crying nation, "Oh poor baby, did you hurt your head?"

You kneel down and scoop him up into your arms, gently swinging him as he rubs his forming bump and sniffs, "Mmhm." He nods adorably.

"Aw," You coo and move his hand, "Oh dear, right on your forehead too. It must hurt."

"(Name) I'm hungry," He mumbles.

You smile, "Well alright." You pick the chair up and set it right in front of his plate and then sit him in it, "There now…oh."

Poor England's head barely reached the top of the table, and you can already see how frustrated he's getting, "Damn…why did this have to happen to me?"

"Oh, oh, it's alright Arthur, um, I got it!" You run out of the room and towards his library, and grab a few large books.

You pick him off the chair and onto the floor while you set the books in the chair. He leans on your leg, and watches curiously, until you pick him up and set him on the books.

"There, a booster!" You walk back to the stove, but not before giving him a kiss on his head, "Now eat it all Arthur, and I'll make you desert if you do."

His eyes brighten. He loves your deserts. Picking up the fork, he notices that it's too large for his liking, but he doesn't bother to bring it to your attention. He merely stabs at a piece of meat that you kindly cut for him, and he brings it to his mouth, only to make a wrong move and stab his tongue. Dropping the fork, he spits out the meat and sticks his tongue out, while calling for you.

"(Name)!"

You set your plate on the table next to him, "What's wrong?"

He blushes, "I…stabbed mah tongue."

"That's a boo boo I can't kiss darling."

"I know but…" He points at his fork, "It's too big."

You hum and pick up the fork, "I guess it is. Hold on, I'll be back."

He watches as you open one of the drawers and search for something else for him to use. He then realizes how motherly you are towards him. The complete opposite from when he was older. No longer obnoxious, annoying, loud, hyperactive or troublesome, but instead, he notices you're mature, softly spoken, level headed, and a tolerant woman. He feels his little heart skip a beat, and he gasps.

You return with a plastic fork, and hand it to him, "Better?"

"Much."


	3. Bath Time

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-2-**

You sit next to England on the couch, thinking how it should be done. You really would like your idea, but how would England think about it? You know him very well; he most likely wouldn't take kindly to your idea. But hey, his attitude has changed a bit once he turned into a chibi, so why not ask him?

"Arthur?"

"Hm?" He just skims through a random spell book, meaning he will most likely not pay any attention to you.

"Well…I need to take a bath, but I don't want to leave you alone…you think we can take a bath together?" You ask, a blush on your face as you smile down at him.

He blinks and looks up from the spell book and then up at you. His face red, but doesn't seem be annoyed by your question, rather flustered and almost leaning towards the idea of bathing with you. But that would be ungentlemanly of him, but he is a child now so it would be alright, right? But of course, he has a back up to claim that it's to save water, so he merely nods.

"Great! I really don't want to leave you all by yourself while I get cleaned."

His face gets darker. He's going to bathe with you. You're going to be naked. He's going to be naked. His back will be to you. Your breasts will be touching him. It's what he's always wanted, but never mentioned it to anyone, not even his fairytale friends.

He closes the book and sets it down, "Alright."

You pick him up and take him to his room and you set the towels on the counter and you start the bath. You set England on the counter and play with the cloak that he still has.

"We're going to need baby clothes."

"We'll shop tomorrow," He tries to untie the cloak, "But hurry up."

You chuckle, "Eager aren't you?"

"O-of course not!"

You help him remove the cloak, "There. Now into the tub."

You pick him up and set him in the tub, "Too hot?" You ask.

He shakes his head and grabs a bottle and dumps a bit inside, "Bubbles." He mumbles.

You remove your clothes and toss them on the floor and you tie your hair up, and then slip behind England into the warm tub. You grin when you see him play with the bubbles, and you grab the shampoo.

"Arthur, first get clean up and then you can play with the bubbles."

He grunts, "M'kay."

You carefully pour water onto his head, and then put a bit of shampoo on his head. You gently message his scalp and make sure his whole head of blonde hair is covered in shampoo. Too bad though, that you can't see England's face. His eyes are closed and he has a rather big smile on his face, and he's actually getting sleepy. He slightly hums, but then you pour some water on his head, and he feels your hand shield his eyes. For once, since he's turned into a chibi, he's rather happy, and actually glad to have you with him.

"There we go," You hand him the sponge, "Go ahead and wash yourself while I wash my hair."

He blushes. When someone washes their hair they tend to close their eyes, and you're no different. Slowly, he begins to wash himself, waiting for you to start washing your hair. Is he being a pervert or a curious child? He'll find out, if he's caught, but he'll make sure he doesn't. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes widen when you straighten your back, and he has a clear view of your wet chest, and he nearly yelps, but if he did, you would know what he did.

"Hey Arthur you done? I need to wash myself," You put your head next to his, and you look at the sponge.

"Y-yeah," He holds it up to you and you grab it.

"Thanks."

He sighs in content. That's something he will never forget. So when you finished washing yourself, you just leaned back against the tub and enjoy the warm water. England starts to feel lonely, and so he scoots closer to you and huddles into your chest. You think nothing of it, just thinking that he has the personality of a child. You're not completely wrong, he does act like it, since he's starting to fall asleep, but you can't help but to remember that England is a grown man.

"Arthur. Come on, time for bed."

He groans as you pick him up and wrap him in a towel and set him on his bed. He just plops on his side and snoozes a bit. You changed into your pajamas, but what would England wear? You get an idea and pick up your phone.

"He might not like it but oh well."

* * *

"Thanks a lot. You're a life saver!"

"No problem! I'm just curious why you would want Romano's old clothes."

You rub the back of your neck, "Well it's a long story Antonio. I'll tell you some other time."

"That's fine. I'm just glad I could help," He waves and walks away, and you close the front door.

* * *

"There now. Ready for bed?" You ask the tired chibi nation.

He nods and you pull back his sheets, "Alright, crawl under the covers."

He does what he's told, and you follow after him, and immediately he nuzzles and cuddles into your front as he falls asleep. You smile and pet his hair. You just can't help but to feel happy for some reason. It's something you always wanted, but then you start to feel a little sad. You're missing something.

"This picture isn't complete."


	4. Clothes Shopping

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-3-**

"Arthur, wake up, we need to go shopping for clothes."

He mumbles a rubs his eyes, "Ask Spain for Romano's old ones."

You sigh, "He only had one outfit left. He wants it back."

He sits up and grunts, "Pedophile."

"He's anything but. He just likes memories," You smile as you pick him up, "I'm ready. But your hair is a mess, let's brush it."

You grab a hairbrush and gently brush his hair, getting rid of his bed head. He merely just sits there like a rag doll as his head gently moves from side to side. Once you finish you pick him up and carry him out the door, locking it, and then place the keys in your purse. You head for the shopping center and head for the nearest baby store to buy England some decent clothing that he would like that are similar to clothing he wore when he was an adult. Once you step inside the pastel store, you immediately see many mothers with their children, or expecting mothers looking at clothes.

You feel a bit out of place, since you're not really a mom. You're buying clothes for your best friend who turned himself into a chibi because he messed up a spell. But you don't let it bother you. You really want to put England down but he fell asleep in your arms. You walk to a rack where they had formal clothing for children, very much similar to his bigger clothes. When you reach for a little suit, you hear a woman coo.

You look over your shoulder at a blonde woman who is smiling and waving at the now alert England who is staring at her from your shoulder. She notices that she's caught and she apologizes.

"Sorry, I just can't help realize how cute he is. His father must be quite the looker," She giggles and places a hand on her large stomach, "Can't wait for my little one to come out. What's his name?"

You blush, "His name…Arthur."

She gushes again, "That's so cute. It fits him perfectly! He's beautiful."

"Ah, thank you…indeed he is," You answer naturally, as if proud that your 'child' is receiving so much attention.

"Yes…hey, how about we set up a play date?" She asks.

You blink, a bit confused, "Play date?"

She nods, "With my son Trevor. He's over there with his father."

You see a blonde boy being carried around by an older man, who looks similar to England, size and all, but the difference is that the boy's hair is a bit darker and his eyes are brown. A play date to you doesn't sound so bad, but how would England take it. It would be rude to say no even if you did just meet her. So you look down at England, who looks up at you with tired eyes.

"How about it Arthur, play date with Trevor sounds alright?" You ask him, hoping he agrees.

He glances from you, to the woman, to Trevor, and slowly nods. Why on earth would he agree to a play date? But you don't care, you're living life and experiencing something lovely, and hope to one day, experience for real.

"I guess that's settled!" You chuckle, "Arthur said yes."

"Great! I'm Catherine by the way."

"(Name). So how about you come over?"

"Oh that will be great!"

You give her the address and number to your cell, and you both wave, but she gently pinches England's cheek, "We'll see you tomorrow Arthur!"

She walks away, leaving you with England who is eyeing a sailor outfit and he turns red, "(Name)!" He mumbles.

"What is it?" You ask.

He points to a little black sailor outfit, "I want that one!"

You blink, "You're sure?"

He nods, "And also this dashing suit. And don't be afraid to buy me some clothes to play in, it will be a while." He says nonchalantly.

You blink, confused at his sudden suggestions. He's so keen on buying everyday baby clothes, and he doesn't seem to be in a rush to get older again. Why does everything get mixed up when with you?

"If that's what you want then alright," You grab a basket and fill it up with cute clothes, "But I think it's a bit too much. I mean the money-."

"Don't worry about it. All taken care of," He nuzzles closer to you and closes his eyes, "Have fun…enjoy yourself like a real mother would."

You blush, "Like…a real mother would."

The only extra thing you buy other than clothes is a stroller, since you don't want to always cart him around in your arms sleeping.


	5. Play Date

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-4-**

"Now remember Arthur, you're a baby…you don't talk, got it?"

He sighs, "I'll try and not speak."

"Good," You smile and kiss his forehead, "That sailor outfit makes you look cute!"

He blushes, "Th-thank you." He mumbles.

The doorbell rings and you rush off to answer it, "Hello, welcome."

Catherine smiles as she and Trevor walk inside, "Hello (Name)."

You usher her inside quickly, leading her to the den where England is already playing with building blocks, and he glances at Trevor and Catherine. You wave your hand at England, telling him to come over. He gets up and walks over to you and stands by your leg.

"Arthur, say hello to Trevor and Catherine."

England blinks but holds up his hand and does a little grabbing motion, as if to attempt to wave. Catherine chuckles and places her hand on Trevor's head, "Say hello to Arthur and (Name) sweetheart."

Trevor holds up both his hands and waves his them quickly. The two of you chuckle and England slowly walks back to his building blocks, and Trevor follows. You and Catherine sit at the small table while you both start a conversation, letting the two play. You glance at the boys every so often, worried that England will just start talking or decides that he doesn't want to act like a baby anymore, but surprisingly, he's rather doing well as a child.

"(Name) are you new to this?" She asks.

"Ah yes…sorry but rarely do we have anyone over," You mumble.

She tilts her head to the side, "Hm…why is that?"

You shrug.

"Your husband…" She takes a sip of her lemonade, "Where is he?"

You look down at your tea, "He's working."

"What does he work in, if I'm not being too bold?"

You smile, "He…has an international job. It's his duty to talk with people who represent other countries and talk about issues. Let's say it's similar to the UN."

Her eyes widen, "Oh my, how successful! But that must mean he's hardly ever home now. Am I right?"

You glance over at England, who is eavesdropping in on the conversation, "That's right…poor Arthur…hardly ever gets to see his father."

"And you? How do you feel?"

You sigh sadly, "I miss him terribly. I mean I enjoy raising Arthur alone but…it's not that same without him. I just…feel…"

"Incomplete?" She asks, "I understand. My husband was always on business trips before Trevor was born. But he limited his travels to help raise him."

You nod, but before you could open your mouth, the phone rings. Standing up, you excuse yourself and head for the kitchen, and answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Eh? (Name) is that you?"

"Yeah."

America sighs, "I've been calling your house!"

"Why not my cell?"

"…As I was saying, I was trying to reach you to tell you and England that we have a meeting tomorrow!"

Your eyes widen, "M-meeting?"

"Yep! You both have to come."

"Well…Alfred, you see, there's this little-."

"No time! See you tomorrow!" And he hangs up.

You sigh and hang up the phone and then go back to the den. Catherine looks at you, but you know for a fact that England is the one who is curious by the call. You smile at Catherine, "A friend from America."

"Oh, interesting. Do you have friends in many countries?"

You think about all the many countries you know and nod, "Yes…in almost every country."

"That is amazing!" She looks at the clock, "Oh dear it's time to go. Come now Trevor, time to go home and make dinner!"

Trevor stands up and grabs his mother's hand. You escort them out of the house and bid them farewell. Once you close the door you notice England staring up at you, his face pure red.

"I can't go to the meeting like this!"

You sigh, "I don't know what to tell you Arthur…but you must."

He plops down on his butt and begins to cry, probably because of the embarrassment that is about to ensue, and you quickly act on your instincts, "Oh no, no, no don't cry Arthur! It will be alright! I won't let them pick on you I promise."

He cries into your shirt, "I don't wanna go! I hate them all!"

You sigh, "I can't leave you here alone."

"I don't wanna go!"

"Arthur please! Just go…for me?"

He sniffs and wipes away his tears, "F-fine…only because you asked nicely."

You smile and kiss his cheek, "You're such a gentleman."

He blushes and wraps his little arms around your neck, "I'm tired."

"I guess it's time for your nap," You head up the stairs to put him down for a nap, and you decided to take one with him.


	6. The Meeting

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-5-**

"Are you ready?" You ask him.

"No…but let's go," He sighs as he tries to hide himself in your chest.

When you took one step inside, America is right in front of you, "What's with the kid? Where's England?"

You hum a bit before showing him England in your arms, and he freaks out, "England's a baby! What the hell happened?"

You don't dare tell him of the spell casting mishap, so you just don't answer him, "Hey Alfred, can you please try not to make fun of him?"

He stifles a laugh, "I'll try."

He walks to the head of the table, and all eyes are on you and England. You can feel the temptation to crack jokes at him. Most likely, everyone knows how he got into such a mess, but they have yet to bother with any wise cracking jokes. So once the meeting started, England just scribbled notes down on a piece of paper, on how to possibly change back to normal. He doesn't want to be a baby around people he knows and would love to make fun of his situation.

"So what d' ya think England? But before you make a decision, ask your mommy," America snickers.

England growls slightly while glaring at him, "I have no care of your situation. So don't bother asking me you git."

America gasps and turns to you, "(Name) you should teach this boy some manners."

You sigh, "Alfred…"

France smirks, "Of course he isn't capable of making his own decisions, he is still too busy sucking on his mother's-."

England quickly jumps onto the table and kicked France in the face, "You bloody frog! How dare you disrespect (Name) like that! She is a respectable and fine lady!" He huffs and then blushes when he realizes what he has done, "Bloody hell."

He hears a familiar chuckle and he stiffens, "Well done little bro."

He runs back to you and jumps into your lap, his eyes wide with fear as he stares at his brother. Everyone in the room quiets down surprised that Scotland decided to talk. He stands up and walks over to you and England, sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out a lighter and a cigarette from his chest pocket then lights it. He grabs the back of your chair and leans down, puffing smoke in poor England's face. You scowl at Scotland, and he merely smirks.

"Seems like little brother made a mistake I see?" He grins, "Not surprised."

"Hey, stop picking on him," You grumble.

His eyes move from England to you, "Ah yes…you there lass…there can be only one reason he messed up darling."

"And why is that?"

He grabs you and pulls you out of the meeting room, making England yell, "You twat! How dare you treat her so roughly? She's a lady, treat her as such!"

"Shut the hell up brat!"

"Don't call Arthur a brat you brute!"

Scotland turns around and pushes you against the wall, "Look here lass, the reason why my little brother here messed up his spell is because he wished it upon himself!"

England blushes.

"What? I don't get it," You mumble.

"Little Artie's childhood wasn't full of lollipops and cotton candy clouds, it was the opposite. His life was shit, he was always targeted for bullying, always picked on, always alone, and so he wished that he would find a time where he can relive it. You were there before he preformed the spell, right?" Scotland takes another drag of his cigarette.

"Y-yeah."

"He was thinkin' of ya."

You blush, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah. I mean I should know. The little bastard would always cry to me about you. Oh Scotland what am I to do? (Name) will never like me; I have nothing to offer her. Boo fuckin' hoo!" He grunts and takes another drag and blows it in your face, "So in a way lassie, you're at fault for his little mishap." He lifts his cigarette over your head and taps it, letting the ash fall onto your head.

"So fix it lass, you're the one who caused it," And he walks away.


	7. The Confession

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-6-**

He watches you pace back and forth in his living room. He hasn't seen you this distressed since the time you lost your favorite necklace that you left at his house one time. But he just can't stand to see you blame yourself for his little misfortune.

"I can't believe that I'm the reason you turned into a baby," You whine, "I'm sorry!" You slide on your knees in front of him and grip onto the couch cushions.

He blinks and tilts his head to the side, "Well…have any ideas on how I might be able to change back?"

You place your head next to him, "I don't know…I mean, don't you think that you would be so persistent on returning back to normal?"

He blushes, "Um…about that…I really don't…want to go back to normal."

Your eyes widen, "Wh-what?"

"I said…I don't want to go back to normal."

You can't believe your ears. England, the man you call your best friend, the man you have deep feelings for, doesn't want to go back to normal. Of course you're confused, but you're sadder than anything.

"You're sure?"

He nods, "I mean…you really like taking care of me. You said so yourself one time, you wished to be a mother."

You sigh, "Yeah…I did…"

"So shouldn't you be happy?"

You stand up and head for the kitchen, "I wish it were that easy but…I want the old you for more reasons than one."

"Why? To annoy the hell out of me?"

You bite your bottom lip and rub your left arm, "Um…Well you see…I-."

The phone rings, cutting you off, and you quickly answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey lassie, getting somewhere?"

You grimace, "Scotland, what the hell do you want?"

"Feisty…I like it when a girl plays hard to get."

You press the speaker button. Maybe when England hears his brother's voice, hitting on you, he might reconsider his decision and go back to normal. So when England did hear his older brother's voice, he quickly runs over to you and grips onto your pant leg.

"So anyway Scotland…your little brother doesn't want to go back to normal," You mumble.

"Oh that's too bad. I would think he would rush into the spell books to try and go back to normal. I know I would if a pretty lass like you is waiting for me," He chuckles.

You blush and you can feel England's grip tighten and he growls, hissing to himself, then storms off somewhere else. You sigh and wait until you hear England's spell room slam shut. Once you do, you sigh.

"Thanks Scotland."

"Anytime lass."

You hang up and walk towards England's spell room and knock, "Arthur?"

"Go to Scotland! He seems to be the type of man that you want!"

You groan, "Arthur…open up…I have something to tell you."

The door cracks open, and England glares up at you, "What?"

You kneel down, and the shove the door open, grabbing him and pulling him into a smothering hug, "Oh Arthur the reason why I was upset was because…I want you back to normal so I can tell you how I feel."

He blushes, "How…do you feel about me?"

You take in a deep breath, "Arthur we've been friends for so long…and eventually along the line I…fell…in love with you."

You blush. England can't believe his ears, "R-really? All this time I thought I was better off to stay like this to make you happy and to be closer to you but…if I had known I wouldn't have bothered with trying out that stupid spell on America!"

"So…will you try and find a way to go back to normal?" You ask.

"I'll try…but I'll need your help."

"That's fine. As long as you know I want you back to normal," You smile and kiss his cheek.


	8. To Normal

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-7-**

You snore a bit, sick and tired of looking for possible spells to reverse the one casted on England. So England takes it upon himself to stay up a little longer before bugging you and to take him up to bed. He groans and rubs his eyes, images of the night that he made a minor mistake in the spell and you popping into his head. The talk that the two of you had while walking through a park, he remembers that day clearly.

_You smile longingly at the young couples, and then England sees a certain reflection in your eyes when they landed on a mother gently pushing her daughter on a swing. You sigh, and enjoy the scene, when England stops walking and takes a seat on a beach near the sandbox. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_Well…ever wondered how it would be like to have kids?" You ask._

_He groans a bit, reminding you of a certain someone he raised._

"_Oh sorry! But I meant kids of your own. Ever wondered how it would be like?"_

_He rubs his neck, "Never really thought about it. I haven't really stayed committed to anyone for so long to talk about children."_

"_How weird you're talking to your best friend about it!" You grin._

_He rolls his eyes, "Out of all the people."_

"_But yeah…I want to be a mother one day, and experience it all."_

_He just can't help but to feel jealous of an unnamed and unknown man that will be lucky enough to have children with you. If only he wasn't so scared to tell you how much he loves you, much more than a friend._

"I swear," He mumbles while slamming a spell book shut, "I'll return to normal…for you (Name)."

And he walks towards his spell room. Not long after he enters his spell room do you suddenly wake up.

You groan and sit up, then wipe away some drool, "Arthur?"

Looking around, you see that he isn't in the room with you. You quickly became worried, but when you feel the house shake a bit, you become paranoid. Ducking under the table, you wait for the house to stop shaking, and once it does, you dash out from under the table, screaming for England.

"Arthur! Where are you?" You open the door to his spell room and you're met with smoke, "Arthur?" You cough.

As the smoke clears, you see him standing before you, like the way he's supposed to. He's back to being an adult. But then you notice that he's not wearing any clothes, "Ah!"

He blushes and quickly covers himself with a cloak that he has hanging, "I apologize!"

He falls to the floor when you tackle him, and you kiss his cheek, "Oh Arthur it's you! It's really you! Oh how did you do it?"

He sits up and rubs his neck, "Well…remember how Scotland said I was thinking about you when I performed the spell?"

You nod.

"Well…I just had to remember your confession…and how you wanted me to return to normal, so poof, I'm back to normal," He grins.

"Indeed you are. But shouldn't that spell turn someone else into a baby since in a way, you did it right?"

"No…I changed the words a bit," He helps you up, keeping the cloak tightly around his waist, "It was a promise to myself that I would go back to normal…for you."

You blush, "W-well…now that we know how we…feel about each other…"

He clears his throat, "Normally as a gentleman I would take you out…but seeing as you need…" He eyes you from top to bottom, "Some serious stress reliever, I've decided to skip it all and…just head up to the bedroom?"

You squeal in delight, "But of course!"

Once in the room, you quickly strip yourself nude and you're tackled by the lusty nation that is happy to be back to normal, and able to have you. Your moans fill the room, your back arches, and your eyes squeeze shut as his hips thrust rhythmically with yours, and you both eventually make your release. It all played out very well in your opinion. You just hope nothing goes wrong after that.

"Mon dieu! Look at the size of her!" France frowns, "You used to be so beautiful darling."

You glare at him, "Gee thanks."

Scotland grumbles and crosses his arms, but Denmark, who is sitting next to him, pulls a beer out of nowhere, "This is for you (Name)! Let labor be easy for you when it hits."

Right when he's about to take a swig of beer, Norway elbows him in the stomach, calling him an idiot, and then his beer is snatched by the annoyed Scot, "Whoop de do, (Name) is as big as a house, carrying my little brother's brat. What's there to celebrate?"

"Ve~ because it's a new life made with the love of two people, it's special," Italy speaks up, "Can I touch your belly?" He asks.

"Sure."

He gently places both his hands on your large stomach, "Aw~ is it a boy or girl?"

You glance at England, and he's sitting at the head of the table, eyes closed and arms crossed. He didn't want to know the sex of the baby yet, but everyone else has been asking and you're tempted to scream it out.

"Well…Arthur doesn't want to know…so if I tell you it has to be a secret."

"Ve~ alright."

You lean forward and whisper in his ear. You pull back and he smiles, gasping in surprise, "You're having-!"

"Twins? Bloody hell how am I going to handle twins?" England mumbles to himself after going to the window that has his twins basically on display and taking a few pictures, "But…they're gorgeous no doubt."

"Congrats Iggy!" America pats his back, "You're an old man now!"

"You twat, learn some manners."

"Ha ha ha! Hey look, they don't have your freaky eyebrows!"

England snorts, "Look again America. My son does have my eyebrows."

"Poor kid."

Before England got the chance to cuss at him, you roll up in your wheelchair, "Well now, the girls will be all over him when he's older." You chuckle.

America laughs, "England must have casted a spell on you because there's something wrong with you."

"Say what you want, but I know for a fact they will be wonderful children," England smirks.

Then suddenly, many other nations crowd in front of the window, gushing over the newborns. You smile triumphantly, and so does England. The nurse finally walks up to you and she smiles, "Mrs. Kirkland, you need to be back in your room now. You need more rest."

"Will you bring the kids to my room late?" You ask.

She nods, "Yes." She grabs the handles and pushes you in the direction of your room.

England can't help but to feel happy. That is until France made a perverted comment and he just had to hit him.

"My daughter will never go near you, bloody frog!" He yells, and has to be held back a few nations, while a few other had to hold back France.

"You stupid delinquent, I'm complimenting your daughter for her future beauty! She will look just like (Name)!"

"She's only a few hours old, how dare you say that!"

"H-hey you two-."

"I'll kill you!"

"Not unless I'll kill you first!"

"It's no use…"


	9. Home Movies

Spell Casting Mishap…Chibi?

* * *

**-8-**

"Cut it out!"

"Scoot over!"

"Someone gimme a beer."

"Why did I bother coming over?"

"Damn it all."

"I'll give you a beer if you stop smoking in the bloody house!"

"What was that runt?"

"Calm down Bubba, when it's over we'll go home."

"Ha ha! The hero is here!"

"Ah…A-America's finally here."

"Who are you?"

"Canada…your owner."

"Be quiet!" You snap from the doorway as you make your way to the large TV, "This is actually the one time where I want this family to be somewhat normal, so don't ruin it!"

"Well…mother's angry."

"Very much so."

You stare at the twins that were bickering not long ago, "I expect you two to act civilized and behave yourself, and don't act like your uncles!"

"Hey!"

"Harsh."

"Ouch."

America frowns, "That was mean (Name)!"

Scotland rolls his eyes, "Just start the damn home movies already."

You smile and press a button on the camera that is sitting on the coffee table, and you take your seat on the large sofa, next to England. The screen goes from black to blue to an image or America's blue eyes as he looks into the camera.

"Hey look, it's me!"

"**Ha ha! It's my job to film the twins' first birthday!" He picks up the camera and walks around, filming random things, before finding you cooking in the kitchen, "Thank goodness you're in charge of the cooking (Name)! Everyone would've not bothered showing up if England cooked."**

You hear England growl at America's comment on film.

**You smile at the camera, "Alfred, go film the twins, they're the stars for the day."**

"**Ok then! Tony let's go!"**

"**Let's go! Buu buu!" Tony answers.**

"That alien was in my house?"

"You didn't know? Ha ha you must be blind."

"**Look it's birthday boy (son's name) and birthday girl (daughter's name). Smile and wave at the camera for Uncle Alfred!"**

**The twins blink at America, when suddenly they're presented with cake. America moves the camera from the twins to England who looks very tired. Once he notices the camera is on him, England glares at it.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**(Name) asked me to film these unforgettable memories!"**

**The candles are lit, and everyone sings for them. You and England blow out the candles for them, and they grab the cake and begin to stuff their faces with it. France then pops out of nowhere and gushes at them.**

"**They know what fine cake tastes like~!"**

**England growls at him, "Bloody frog who invited you?"**

"**(Name) of course!"**

England glances at you, "I still wonder why you invited him."

You shrug, "For the free cake, why else?"

**The birthday ends and then your son's sad, red face is on the screen.**

"Ha ha look at your face!" Your daughter laughs.

"That's not funny! I…I don't remember this!"

"**What's wrong baby?" You ask him from behind the camera.**

**He sniffs and wipes away his tears, and he pouts, "Those stupid boys."**

"**What did they do hon?"**

"**They made fun of my eyebrows."**

England and his brothers twitch in annoyance. None of them knew that the poor boy was a victim of teasing because of the dominant eyebrows that is shared between England and his brothers.

"**You're special darling. And those eyebrows run in the family."**

"**I know…"**

"**And here's a secret. When you're older, girls will be all over you because of them."**

**He sniffs and looks up at you, "Really?"**

America holds in his laughter, but then stops doing so when you kick him in the back.

"**That's why I like your dad."**

America bursts out laughing and he leans on Canada while holding his stomach, only to be kicked again but you, "Be quiet!"

**Then it skips to a family get together at Scotland's house. Usually England wouldn't be there, but he came along to make sure you and the kids are alright. You see your daughter spinning in circles, wearing a skirt that is similar to her brother, father, and uncle's kilt. Yes, they were all wearing kilts. When she finished she ran up to you, and motioned you to bend down.**

"**Mum!"**

"**What is it?"**

**She looks over her shoulder and asks, "Why are they wearing skirts like me?"**

"**Um…they're called kilts."**

"**I'm wearing a kilt?"**

"**No you're wearing a skirt."**

"**Exactly so they're wearing skirts?" **

**You sigh, "Whatever you want it to be."**

"**Okay~!" She skips towards the three males, and then she says something to Scotland and he looks suddenly annoyed and he quickly walks up to you.**

"**Oh crap," You mumble.**

**He stops in front of the camera, a cigar in his mouth, "What the hell woman?"**

"**What?"**

"**You told m' niece I'm wearing a skirt?"**

"**I told her it was a kilt!" You whine.**

"See!" You snap at Scotland, "I told her it was a kilt."

He scoffs, "Whatever."

**It skips again, this time, Sealand's face is all over the screen, a smile on his face, "It's Sealand here, filming my niece and nephew!" He turns the camera on the two seven year olds, "Hi you two!"**

**The twins look up at him, "Hi."**

"**Hey you two! There's something your daddy didn't want you to know."**

**The twins look at each other, "And that is?"**

"**That I'm actually a country."**

**That's when suddenly the camera is snatched from Sealand, and you hear England scolding him, "Peter don't fill their heads with nonsense!"**

"**It's not nonsense, it's true!"**

"It is true!" Sealand pouts.

"Oh be quiet," England mumbles.

**It skips again, this time a dance. It's the annual ball that everyone attends, and you and England agreed that the twins are old enough to attend, being teenagers and all. You hear a sigh from Wales who is the cameraman for this memory. He slowly scans the room when suddenly, he passes by France and familiar female, and he quickly zooms in. He grunts and mumbles to himself.**

"**That sick bastard…" The camera moves and bit and he hand the camera to Northern Ireland, "Here take this. I have something to take care of."**

**Northern Ireland keeps the camera on his brother for a bit while he tells off France to keep his filthy hands off of his niece. The camera then follows her, and she's approached by a tall male with spiked hair. **

"**Hm…he looks familiar," He mumbles, "But why do I have a bad feeling about him?"**

**He notices how friendly the older man is getting with the young girl, and when he sees him lean down a bit too close for his liking, he takes the camera with him, and he puts himself between him and his niece. The male glares into the camera.**

"**Why hello there. Isn't it a nice evening? Oh look at the time, gotta go and take her with me," He grabs her and pulls her in your direction and he says, "Keep an eye on her. Every guy is trying to get with her."**

**You blink at the camera, "Really?" You glance at your daughter, "Who?"**

**She sighs, "France."**

**England spits out his drink, "Wh-what?"**

"**And Netherlands."**

**Everyone that overheard the conversation gasps, when your face goes from surprise to angry, and Northern Ireland zooms the camera up to your face, "She's angry."**

"**Don't let that man near you," You mutter at your daughter, not noticing England off to look for France to beat him up.**

"I still don't understand," She mumbles.

"…" No one bother to answer.

"**Lookit! Ain't she a beaut?" Australia asks your son while he shows him a croc.**

"**It's a big lizard."**

"**Don't you appreciate nature?"**

**Your son hums before answering, "Do unicorns count?"**

America laughs, "Everyone who is related to England needs to see a doctor!"

**Australia sighs, "It's no use."**

**You hold in your snickers, "(Daughter's name) is more in tuned with nature Australia, so why not find her?"**

"**Where is that little ankle biter?" He asks.**

"**Most likely playing with some animal, who knows."**

"**Mummy! Mummy look, I made friends!" Your daughter calls from behind some trees.**

**You and Australia along with your son go look for her, and you nearly burst out laughing from all the cockatiels that are using her as a perch. You dare not tell her the amount of poop that is on her back.**

"Mum, why didn't you tell e those birds used me as a toilet!"

You snicker, "You were having so much fun."

"**It's cold!"**

**England chuckles from behind the camera as he films you and the kids, enjoying yourselves in the snow, with Canada letting use his sleds. Your daughter then runs up to the camera.**

"**Daddy, slide with me?"**

"**I'm sorry dear, my back still hurts."**

**Canada walks up to her, "I'll ride with you down the hill."**

**She smiles, "Alight!"**

**The two hike up the hill and assume the sliding position. England zooms in and watches and Canada pushes forwards and the two of you quickly go down the hill, but Kumajiro is in your path. The only thing you two could do is abandon the sled. Your daughter did not like that one bit. She pops out from the snow after you ran over and helped her out of the snow. England quickly runs over to you and the cold child.**

"**You alright?" He asks her.**

**She starts crying, "My face is cold!"**

**You sigh and look up at England, "We should just go and let her relax."**

"**Right- ah!" England is hit with a snowball, and your son is laughing rather loudly after hitting him in the face.**

"**You!" England quickly runs after him, "Are in trouble!"**

You burst out laughing, "I remembered that!"

Your daughter rolls her eyes, "I cried like a baby."

"Got dad right in the face!"

England mumbles, "That's nothing to be proud of."

Scotland smirks, "Good arm you got there boy."

"Thanks uncle."

"**Hohohoho~!"**

Everyone stares at the screen confused. That is the familiar perverted laugh of the Frenchmen, but how does he have your camera? Most likely stole it. But how is it that neither you nor the others ever noticed it before?

"**The first week of life for the English twins~ and seems about the time where she normally feeds them," He narrates excitedly.**

You blush, "N-no, how did I never notice-."

Scotland holds up his hand, "Just wait for it."

"**Hohoho~ that's right~ lift up that shirt~!" He snickers to himself, "Huh? Damn that England!"**

**England stands in the way, basically covering you from the camera.**

"**Get out of the way!"**

**England leans down and kisses you and leaves the room.**

"**Yes!" **

**Just as you lift up your shirt to allow your son to feed, you hear a deep chuckle coming from behind France. He quickly turns around, and there's Scotland's sinister face, a smirk on his face, a cigarette half finished.**

"**Hey Frenchmen~ what are you doing snooping outside the twins' room while (Name) is feeding them?"**

"**U-uh um…well now, it's nice to see-."**

**The camera is knocked down and France is gagged and dragged off to who knows where. Scotland walks over to the camera and picks it up, staring into it. He sighs.**

"**Don't say I don't do anything for you guys…because I just saved your privacy."**

**And the camera stops.**

Everyone is in shock. Scotland did a good deed?

He stands up and heads for the fridge, "I'll be out back…drinking…and smoking…"

Way to avoid being questioned.

Your son blinks, "Uncle Scotland isn't so bad."

England snorts, "Who knew that bastard had a heart."

"What was that?" Scotland yells from the other room.

"N-nothing."

You smile, "Best day ever!"

America stands up, "Party in the back!"

And everyone leaves to the backyard. You can't help but to feel at peace in such chaos. You love your rather large, loud, and rambunctious family. And their busy brows.

"Mum!"

"What is it?" You ask your daughter, who ran upstairs instead of going to the back.

"France is in my bedroom!"

And right when she said that, England runs up the stairs, cursing France while grabbing a sword he had in waiting.

You sigh, "Will that man ever learn?"

But that would be asking too much.


End file.
